


Miranda's Diary

by littlestpetshoplover523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestpetshoplover523/pseuds/littlestpetshoplover523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a diary about Miranda Song who is a girl who is a hunter like Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miranda's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> please if you see something wrong please tell me. i am still on season 5 of supernatural so i may get a few things wrong.

Hello, my name is Miranda song and I am a hunter. I have been a hunter since I was 16 and could drive. my parents died in a house fire that the police call me miracle child from that. they said that I was surrounded by the fire but not in it, I was six months old at the time of the fire so I don't remember any of it, but now I am 31 years of age and I can hear peoples thoughts. There are two boys that I have encountered and I cant read their minds as clear as others. well I know one of them was six months when their mom died in a house fire just like my parents, their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, there dad's name who was killed by a demon his name is John Winchester and their mom's name is Mary Winchester (Mary Campbell). when I first saw them I knew exactly who they were they are the most popular hunters in the hunters association but what they hunt demons. I have had an adventure or two with demons but I'm not very good at it, and I have seen Sam and Dean at a couple of the scenes but they could be by-standers and wondering whats going on. Well, Who cares i just need to save these people so gotta run!!!!

 

P.S I am just a girl who knows how to handle a gun.


End file.
